


His Choice

by TheBloodyRedBaron15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyRedBaron15/pseuds/TheBloodyRedBaron15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson faces the toughest decision of his life. Among those that had never let him choose, among those that had never treated him as more than a pawn, he truly learns that fate is cruel. And the Fates, even crueler. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Choice

He looked at them, not quite believing what they had just said. What they were saying...it was beyond comprehension.

They had stared at him as well, and they had opened their mouths and they had spoken in sync.

"Percy Jackson, we are giving you the chance to choose the fate of another."

He had heard the first time, but it was still an unbelievable concept to him. Throughout his entire life, the old frail lady in the middle, Lachesis, had not once allowed him to choose what he was going to do. Even when he thought he wasn't a pawn, he was a pawn of Lachesis. Everyone in the world was. Lachesis and her sisters were willing to submit to his decision? Or did she already know his decision?

Atropos looked at him intently, and he swallowed nervously. When the fates had looked him in the eye, while taking away the body of Luke Castellan, he had seen his entire life, ending with a grave. One snip of the cord from Atropos, and that image would become a reality.

"We do know what your decision will be," Atropos' raspy voice spoke alone, her and Lachesis watching him intently, "but you will make the final decision."

Clotho stood to the side, as if the fate of birth had no place in what was transpiring.

"Thanatos is here to act as witness, and after your decision has been made, he shall implement your very wish," Atropos looked at him in a way that was truly frightening.

He looked at the darkness and a man of angelic qualities qualities became more apparent. His wings of purple, black, and blue stood out against his teakwood skin. Thanatos was holding a black iPad, and looking at Percy inquisitively. There was no mistaking why the lieutenant of death itself was holding the infamous device, and Percy let out a shuddering gasp as he felt panic stir within him.

Atropos did not bother hiding the sadistic glee on her face, looking more the evil hag than Alecto ever did. "Percy Jackson, you shall choose between the lives of the two women you love most."

He blanched, his face growing pale, as he looked at their expectant faces.

As if he needed it, Atropos clarified what she had just said, "Annabeth Chase and Sally Jackson. One shall die today. And it is your choice as to whom will meet their demise." The fate of death smiled, and she conjured two strings and a pair of shears. The very same pair of shears that had severed the lives of his grandparents. The very same pair that had snipped Luke's cord right in front of him all those years ago.

He looked her in the eyes, the eyes that held a cruel glint of happiness. Because when you really though about it, she was the definition of sadism. Atropos opened her mouth for the last time, and told him "Just say her name, and she will be the one to perish."

He closed his eyes. 'The fates are cruel," he hadn't known just how true that statement was.

He opened his eyes, and without an ounce of regret, he spoke, quietly, "Annabeth."

If you wish to stop here, so be it. Yet, there is more to the story.

Even though he had seemed sure of his choice, he now seemed haggard.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson. Thanatos will be on his way." The god disappeared.

He stared into her remorseless eyes, as the cord that he could only assume to be his mother's vanished, as the other Fates joined Atropos. Clotho and Lachesis held the string. Atropos readied her shears, and waited. As though the time was right, she smiled at Percy as she snipped the cord.


End file.
